The ribosome has presented itself as a complex of protein and ribonucleic acid. This study will approach the problem of describing the relationship between the protein molecules and the RNA in the structure in terms of energetics. The macromolecular interactions that must be occurring in the structure will be investigated utilizing techniques such as analytical ultracentrifugation, gel chromatography and ultraviole difference spectroscopy. Interpretation of the pH, temperature, and ionic strength dependence data collected by the above techniques can lead to a revelation of the nature and strength of the interactions. In this manner a map of major interactions occurring in the structure can be compared to the topographical studies carried out elsewhere in order to answer the question asked in the title of this proposal. Such a study will require characterization of the individual elements that comprise the system in addition to the characterization of nucleation subparticles that lead to the final structure.